I Really Love You
by KokoKaga
Summary: Sailor Moon AU. Serena and her friends have entered High School, and Darien is a Junior, and also a Player. He is known by most to be the heart breaker, but will he ever stop? Can someone ever mend his broken heart? Or will they just get hurt like all the rest? Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review, please!

I hope you enjoy.

_Italics is for thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER : I would really love to, but unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. **

**Normal POV:**

It was a bright summer day at Helcheim High. The freshmen were wandering around the school, some excited, some lost after their freshmen lecture. Serena and her friends, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye walked together in a small group to class, happily chatting away to each other, except from Raye and Serena, who were quarrelling as usual.

"I know you shouldn't have turned left, Serena!"

"It wasn't my fault! The map said it was that direction!" Serena puffed her cheeks up. "If you're gonna complain about my map skills, why don't **you** show us the way to class?"

"Fine! I will." Raye's voice came out huffily, grabbing the map off of Serena, while their friends shook their heads at them. Serena tried to walk off huffily, but bumped into a handsome looking guy with black curly hair.

**Darien's POV: **

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

_Says the girl who wasn't watching where she was going.._ I thought. It annoyed me and I didn't know why. I sidestepped away from the girl to look at her properly.

"I'll do that if you ever trim off those meatballs on your head." I said with a smirk. I noticed she instantly went a bright red, and I laugh, walking away. "See ya later, **meatball head.**"

**Serena's POV:**

"Hmph! I don't want to see you ever!" I called back to him, hoping he would hear. Boy crazy Mina walked over to me, and you could practically see hearts in her eyes.

"Serena! Do you know that gorgeous hottie?!"

"No.. He wasn't that good looking anyway, Mina."

"WASN'T THAT GOOD LOOKING?" Mina said, disbelievingly. "Wow, is there something wrong with your eyesight?"

"C'mon, guys. We need to get to class.." Amy butted in, quickly, seeing a huge argument was going to rise.

"Fine.." They both said, walking around a corner again.

_He was kind.. of good-looking I guess._ I admit to myself. _But Andrew.. will always be in my heart!_

Soon they reached the class, and they all found seats near each other, passing notes throughout the lesson.

**Okay, guys. That's kind of the introduction part to this story. Give me ideas in the review section, and tell me what you think so far. Have I gotten the character's personalities pretty good? **

**Bye guys.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter guys, I was really busy. **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! **

**The next chapter won't be delayed as much!**

**Oh, and thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Serena's POV **

The bell donged for Lunch, and everyone said they had to go to a club! Leaving poor old me by myself! I sigh, walking out of class, and heading up to the roof. When I got up there, I discovered it was empty. _Strange.. Oh well._ I sit down, and start eating my lunch happily. "Oh, I am starving!" I said outloud to myself, taking off my star shaped necklace and opening it. It plays a soft melody which I hum along to.

**Darien's POV**

Since my friends are all practising football, I decided for lunch I would sit at the roof, as it was a nice secluded area. When I arrive, to my astonishment, the door is wide open, and Serena is sitting there herself. Strolling over to her, I smirk.

"What's up, Meat Ball Head?" I say, sitting across from her.

She stares at me for a second, and then it dawns on her who I am. "Y-You!"

"Yup. Me. The name's Darien, Meat Ball Head."

"Stop calling me that! " She fumes. "I'm Serena. SE – RE- NA!" I start laughing, and she looks confused. "W-Why are laughing?"

"It is so easy... to wind you up." I shake my head, trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

**Serena's POV**

"You are so mean!" I say, collecting my stuff and grabbing my locket. "I'm getting out of here, I can't stand you any longer!" I stand up, still huffing. "Have your fun up here." I walk away quickly, my face red with embarrassment. _How could my friends have thought he was good looking?_ I scowl, and hear the bell ringing for the end of lunch. _Ugh. Most of my lunch wasted on him!_

**And that's it. Sorry for the short chapters so far. **

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews, and also ask any questions there too. **

**Ciao!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I procrastinate too much. I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 3 – The Bet**

**Later, After School**

"Y'know, that blonde haired chick is quite hot."

"Which one?"

"The one with the weird pigtails. I bet you couldn't get her, Darien." Jedite smirks.

"How much are you betting?" Darien stares at him, thinking it over with a small smirk on his face. _Well, she seems hard to get. I like a challenge, after all. _

"Twenty quid."

"Deal. No time limits, this one is quite hard." Darien leans back. _The game is on._

**The next day…**

Serena makes her way upstairs, heading to her next class, when Darien stands in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hello… Meat- I mean _Serena_." He said her name through gritted teeth, forcing a smile.

She stares at him incrediculously. "Are.. you okay?"

"Why would there be something wrong?"

"Because you're calling me by my name. Not 'Meat Ball Head.'" She rolls her eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to call you Serena?" _Man, you can't win with her._ He stares at her innocently.

"Anyway, what did you want?" She felt herself getting a little flustered.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry about yesterday…. And I was wondering if we could be friends?"

This took her by surprise, but she eventually smiled. "Of course!"

And with that, she skipped off to class happily, as the bell rang, leaving Darien there with a smirk on his face.

"All according to plan."


	4. Author's Note - To Be Discontinued?

Hello, fellow readers.

I am very sorry, and I know this is really selfish of me, but I'm thinking of discontinuing this story.

I have no plot ideas, and the plot is at a kind of stand still. I also feel I'm not putting all of my effort into this story, and that I have made one like alot of fanfictions out there, when I want to have original ideas.

I am going to post up a new story soon, and probably delete my two other stories. I'm sorry to everyone who favourited it, and or followed it. I'm gonna try and make fanfictions to my best ability. And who knows, maybe some day I'll rewrite this story. I'm really sorry. But that's probably what's gonna happen.

'Till next time.

~KokoKaga~


End file.
